Due to the proliferation of high integration and portable electronic devices, semiconductor packaging technology with improved electrical capabilities, reduced cost, lighter weight, and slimmer profiles are in demand. To satisfy these technical needs, package on package (POP), chip scale packaging (CSP), and wafer-level packaging (WLP) have recently been introduced.
Many electronic applications require a set of integrated circuit chips that are packaged together on a common printed circuit board (PCB). For example, many applications call for a processor and some type of memory or different types of memory, such as volatile memory and non-volatile memory, to be included on the same PCB. If economies of scale dictate, it is sometimes more cost effective to package these integrated circuits together into a single multi-chip package (MCP), that allows tight integration of the devices and occupies less PCB space. System-in-package (SIP) is a technology which may allow a single integrated package of different kinds of electronic devices. SIP may offer increases in the performance and function of semiconductor devices while decreasing their size and/or cost.